


On Campouts and Tents

by LadyKatWrites



Series: Exploring You Series [6]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Camping, Class Bonding, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatWrites/pseuds/LadyKatWrites
Summary: Casey and Izzie go on an end of summer class bonding trip with the Clayton Prep seniors. Casey gets to make some new friends, and the girls have some fun sexy time in a tent.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Series: Exploring You Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 226





	On Campouts and Tents

“Ok, I’m officially calling bullshit on this natural bug spray Elsa gave me.” Casey slaps another mosquito with one hand while holding her other out toward Izzie. “Give me the chemicals!”

The smaller girl swings her backpack off of her back and rummages around for a minute before pulling out the bright orange bottle of DEET laden insect repellant. She hands it to Casey, who disappears into a cloud of overzealous spraying.

“Thanks,” Casey sighs, as she hands back the bottle.

“Yeah, well we all know how tasty your skin is, Newton, so you can’t really blame them,” Izzie sends Casey a little smirk before turning away to look at the trail ahead of them.

“Tasty or not, I’m about ready to do some serious kung fu on the next bug that gets in my face,” Casey whines. “I’m so itchy!”

“You can use some of my calamine lotion if you want.” The kid hiking behind Casey ( _Julius? Julian? James?... J-something_ ) offers. 

“Thanks,” Casey says. “That’s really nice of you, but I think my mom might have packed that for me, too.” Casey looks back at the boy: short curly hair, kind green eyes, and a friendly smile. _She should probably try to figure out the guy’s name. This is, after all, supposed to be a class bonding weekend._

“Don’t mind her, Jalen,” Izzie calls back to him without turning around. “The whining makes her feel better.”

“Hey, not fair,” Casey protests, but only mildly, since Izzie is right, she does feel better. Plus, now she knows the boy’s name. Casey makes a note of it in her brain. There aren’t too many kids at Clayton Prep that she thinks she might actually become friends with, but he seems promising.

As she continues along the mosquito laden trail with a backpack full of clothes and ineffective bug spray, Casey wonders, not for the first time since they arrived this morning, how exactly Clayton Prep thinks this weekend at a wilderness camp in the Berkshire Mountains is going to bond her with her classmates. Apparently it is a senior class tradition, and if there is one thing fancy prep schools love, it is traditions. Maybe it isn’t so much the point of the trip that is bothering Casey, but rather the fact that she is nervous about camping, since she has almost no experience with it. They had tried to go as a family when she was little, but it turned out to be a really bad idea for Sam, and they had not gone back. 

Her consolation is that when their bus arrived at the campground today, most of her classmates got off in their preppy L.L. Bean and Eddie Bauer camping gear and grimaced as the mud caked their new hiking boots. It seems like she is not the only one being thrown into something new. The look on Quinn’s face had been particularly priceless when she realized that they would be staying in tents and not some sort of glamping cabins.

Also, now that the bug issue seems to be alleviated, thanks to Izzie’s bug spray, Casey realizes that she is beginning to like the feeling of hiking. Her breaths are coming faster and harder, and a sheen of sweat is forming on her skin. She can feel her leg muscles being pushed to perform in a way that is different from running, but equally as physically demanding. The result of all this is the same pleasurable rush that she gets when she runs, and she lets her mind and body sink into the feeling. Besides, Casey thinks, the views really are nice. (Her current one being her girlfriend’s backside in hiking shorts in front of her-- Izzie’s muscled legs flexing as she navigates around tree roots and over rocks on their path.) _Maybe I should give this camping thing more of a chance._

For her part, Izzie has actually been much more comfortable with the idea of this outing than Casey. In the past few weeks, any time she came over for dinner, she and Elsa sat at the table talking about how relaxing it must be to be out in nature and how much fun it will be to try out ropes courses and check out the mountain views. Of course Elsa had somehow managed to come up with some embarrassing stories about Casey from the few camping experiences they did have when she was little, which left Casey red cheeked and annoyed and Izzie giggling.

Today, on the early morning bus ride to the mountains, Casey and Izzie sat together, holding hands and sharing headphones while watching the sun rise above the trees. They were comfortable and content in their space together and mostly oblivious to their classmates around them.

Ever since their night together nearly three weeks ago, there has been a quiet intimacy between the two girls. Some of the tension of the early summer is gone, as they are now sure of each other and themselves in a way that they hadn’t been before, despite the fact that they haven’t had any chance to repeat their activities from that evening. Now, as they hike along the path behind a guide from the wilderness camp, that familiarity and intimacy is helpful to Casey. She uses it to steady her nerves, and she relaxes into this new experience, although she still doesn’t have much of an urge to bond with the other Clayton Prep kids.

\-------------------

It takes about half an hour of hiking, but eventually the trees clear and the path they are hiking on opens into a huge clearing in the woods. As Casey comes up to walk beside Ozzie, she scans the grassy expanse before them: one barn shaped building, a large fire pit with stones and logs set around it, a huge climbing area with webs of ropes and equipment, a playing field that looks like it would be good for soccer, and a number of trail heads leading into the woods around with signs that say things like “ropes course”, “obstacle course” and “scenic view”. What catches Casey’s eye last of all is the road that runs into the clearing and the small parking area with a couple of SUVs and pickup trucks parked in it. 

Apparently that detail was not lost on Quinn either as she hears the girl’s voice quite clearly yelling, “WHAT?!? There’s a road to this place? Why the hell did we just walk for half an hour down that muddy trail?” 

Casey and Izzie share a sidelong look and a smile at this. Casey is definitely starting to enjoy herself. She follows their guide as he leads them all toward the building, while the members of the Clayton Prep senior class that were in the rear of the line continue to make their way out of the woods. 

It turns out that the building serves as a cafeteria for the campus as well as a meeting space. One of the staff members they met when they came off the bus is standing on a small stage that runs along one wall. Once the entire class is assembled inside, it takes him a minute to get everyone’s attention, but eventually voices quiet and he is able to speak.

“Welcome, everyone, to the Berkshire Wilderness Center. We are excited to have you all here. The Clayton Prep senior class weekend is always one of our favorites, and we are looking forward to working with you to bring you together as a class!” There is a little scattered applause as he continues, “I’m Matt. I’m the head group leader here at the campus. I want to tell you a little bit about the weekend ahead. You all will be divided into smaller groups during the morning and afternoon sessions. You’ll get to work through some of our team building activities, like the ropes course, tower construction, and an obstacle course. We’ll also have some large group activities including capture the flag, a scavenger hunt, and an evening bonfire tomorrow night before you head home.”

Casey is starting to actually get excited about this weekend. Everything so far sounds really fun. From the way that Izzie is smiling, it seems like she is on board with it too. Neither of them had ever gotten the chance to attend summer camp as a kid, and this is exactly the kind of stuff that they imagined when they enviously listened to other kids’ stories about it.

Staring at her girlfriend, Casey almost misses the next announcement Matt makes. “OK, we are going to post the small group lists for today’s morning and afternoon sessions in a little bit. In the meantime, you all are going to prepare your sleeping quarters for the weekend. Consider this your first challenge. You will need to divide yourselves into groups of four and grab a tent bag from outside. Then find a spot in the field near the firepit and set up your tent. OK. Go!”

Matt jumps off the stage and walks over to the group of staff in the corner. Izzie and Casey look at each other with their eyebrows raised, and then Casey feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see two of their track teammates, Jen and Sophie.

“You guys want to join our tent?” Jen asks.

“Um, sure,” Casey says, glancing at Izzie, “Although I have absolutely no idea how to set one up.”

Jen shrugs, “Yeah, neither do we, but it can’t be that hard, right?”

\----------------

Half an hour later, the four girls have decided that, yes, setting up a tent when you have no idea what you are doing can in fact be _that hard_. After the initial confusion about how the poles go in and how to make the thing stand up, there was the struggle of the rain canopy and the mysterious extra tent stake that they had left over at the end. Eventually Casey just shrugged and tossed it back into the empty tent bag.

At first, the struggle with the task had been frustrating, all of them arguing about which poles should go where and which direction they should put the door. Eventually, after three attempts at raising the structure, which resulted in three different mutant versions of a tent, the girls couldn’t help laughing at how ridiculous it all was. It took another couple of tries, but eventually they got it.

“Is it wrong that I feel, like, super proud of us right now?” Casey asks Izzie as they looked at the final product.

Izzie grins at her, eyes twinkling, “I don’t know. But I am totally with you. Also,” Izzie says as she ducks her head a little and brushes her hair behind her ear, “it kind of reminds me of that other tent we built. Remember?” her voice is lower as she says this last part.

Casey looks at her with a soft smile. “You mean the one where you told me that I’m your favorite person? And you kept touching me and you said that boys ruin everything?” Izzie bites her lip as she looks up at her girlfriend, blushing a little. “Yeah. Yeah, I definitely remember that tent.” Casey finishes with a happy sigh. But then her gaze travels across the field to where Nate is putting up a tent with a couple of other guys from their class. She can’t stop herself as from adding after a beat, “And then asshole Nate showed up and ruined everything and you treated me like a jerk for weeks.” 

Izzie follows Casey’s eyes to her ex-boyfriend and takes her hand. Casey feels Izzie’s fingers twine between her own and she squeezes back. She isn’t sure why she said that. She hasn’t really thought about that time in their relationship since the summer started. “Sorry,” she apologizes, “I don’t know why I just brought that up.”

“It’s OK,” Izzie sighs, “It’s weird being around everyone again. It stirs stuff up that we haven’t had to deal with in a while. But hey, Newton,” she tugs Casey’s hand until she looks away from Nate. “We are OK... we’re more than OK.” Izzie says as she bites her lip and looks into Casey’s eyes. “We know who we are now, and we have each other. There is no way I am letting anything get in the way of that. You know that, right?” She is looking at Casey almost pleadingly.

“Yeah, of course I know that.” Casey looks down at her girlfriend then winks. “Besides, with these new muscles I can totally beat Nate up if I need to.”

Casey gets the trademark Izzie eye roll at that and smiles, then pulls the smaller girl toward the tent so they can unroll sleeping bags and organize their stuff.

\--------------------------------

It isn’t until dinner time that night that the girls are able to meet up again in the cafeteria. They had spent the morning and afternoon in different small groups, each of them doing the ropes course and tower building, but in separate sessions.

Casey had loved her group and the ropes course was especially fun. However, she can see from Izzie’s body language as she flops down next to her and drops her tray on the table, that it has not gone quite as well for her today.

“Ugh, WHY did I get stuck in a group with Nate,” Izzie immediately starts in on the rant. “He is so annoying. When we were building the tower he kept trying to tell me what to do and came up with this ridiculous plan that had absolutely no way of working. It took me forever to convince our group to try something different. I mean, we got it to work once we figured out how to make the base strong enough and--”

Casey puts her hand on her girlfriend’s thigh under the table, which cuts Izzie off mid-sentence. “Hey,” Casey leans her head until she catches her girlfriend’s eye, “It’s OK. Nate is just a jerk. I bet you were great anyway and came up with the whole plan.” From the little smile she gets from Izzie, she knows she is right. “Nerd,” she teases, and Izzie slaps her arm playfully.

“Hey, you like a girl with a brain,” she teases back.

“Yeah, lucky for you,” Casey smirks. “I mean, I totally used to go just for looks, but I decided to make an exception for you.” This one gets a stuck out tongue from Izzie. “But, seriously, Iz, you are amazing. So just don’t forget that. OK?”

Izzie physically relaxes at Casey's words and leans into her girlfriend a little.

Both girls glance up for the first time since Izzie sat down and they notice that their teammates sitting across from them are just staring at them with their eyebrows raised. 

“Woah, you two are, like, totally serious now,” Quinn starts. Casey’s stomach begins to knot a little and she feels Izzie tense up, until she hears the girl continue, “That is, like, so cool. You totally hated each other's guts, and then you were friends, and then you were all, like, jealous enemies again, and then you were kissing in the hallway at school, and now you are, like, a super cute couple. This is just like a movie or something.” Quinn sighs as she finishes this synopsis of their relationship and stares a little dreamily at them.

Casey and Izzie share an amused look. Casey’s stomach has relaxed again, and she looks down at her food ready to dig in. Then she senses Quinn leaning over the table toward them and she looks up at the girl, who with a conspiratorial look. “I am totally going to get you some time to yourselves in your tent,” she whispers. “Tomorrow night, I’ll keep Jen and Sophie occupied at the bonfire.”

Izzie looks at her with her eyebrows raised and surprise in her voice as she responds, “You would do that?” 

“OMG, totally,” Quinn replies, “but could you ladies do me a favor tonight? I told my boyfriend to meet me behind the obstacle course climbing wall after dinner so we can have some _alone time_.” She raises her eyebrows up and down meaningfully, and Casey almost bursts out laughing at how ridiculous it looks. “Can you two watch to make sure no one goes down that trail later?”

Casey gives Quinn a nod and a grin. “Yeah, we can definitely do that for you. Right, Izzie?”

Izzie shakes her head yes with a mouth full of food, and Quinn looks at them happily. “Thank you so much, ladies. I knew you would get it.”

After that, they all settle into eating and the comfortable chatter around them.

\-------------------

The first night in the tent goes by mostly uneventfully. Four teenagers in a tent is a little crowded and weirdly intimate, and the four girls find themselves waking up in the night with other people’s limbs on top of them, or accidentally sharing pillows. In the morning, attempting to get dressed is even more difficult. Putting on shorts without standing up is an exercise in itself, and they all emerge from the tent looking slightly disheveled with clothing askew and hair in disarray.

Breakfast is eaten in relative silence. Casey is actually kind of a morning person, but it's obvious that most of her classmates are not. She doesn’t really mind, since she discovers that they have grapefruit available to eat, and she joins Izzie at a table with a few kids from her small group from yesterday, including Jalen, the boy who offered her calamine lotion, and she has now gotten to know a little better. They chat happily about the day yesterday and the classes and teachers they have this fall while they eat their food.

After most people have finished eating, she sees Matt get back up onto the stage. “Hey, everybody. Congratulations to you all on a great first day here at BWC. Today you will be back in small groups for the obstacle course challenge, but first, we are going to have a scavenger hunt. The other group leaders are coming around now with pieces of paper that have a list of different clues. Find a partner and use the clues to find the little boxes of tokens hidden all over the campus. Come back with each of the different color tokens to get a prize. You have 45 minutes. Good luck!” He jumps off the stage again, just like yesterday, and Casey finds that kind of amusing. She has to hand it to the guy, he has plenty of energy.

Just then, one of the staff members hands her a sheet of paper, and she looks down at a list of clues, then she looks at her girlfriend. “Shall we?” she asks. 

Izzie smiles and rises from her seat. “Definitely,” she says. “You realize, Newton, that we have to win this thing, right? There is no way we aren’t faster than everyone else here. Also,” she adds, “we hate to lose.”

“Very true,” Casey agrees, and they quickly head outside to start. 

Twenty-five minutes later, and a little out of breath from practically sprinting around, they are done with the whole sheet and in possession of their first place prize: t-shirts that say “Keep Calm and Carry Bug Spray.”

The girls drop onto the grass and lie back to look up at the blue sky and the few clouds drifting across. 

“Hey,” Izzie says softly. Casey feels a hand land soft on her arm. “Thanks. That was pretty fun.”

“We make a good team,” Casey replies, turning her head to look at her girlfriend. Izzie is still staring at the sky. Casey can see her in profile, and she lets herself stare at the familiar curve of the girl’s nose, the dip of her upper lip, way the sunlight shimmers on her skin. She feels a tightening in her chest and a flutter in her stomach as she thinks about how quickly and deeply she has fallen for this girl. 

Casey raises her upper body onto her elbow and turns until she is looking down at the smaller girl’s face. Izzie smiles at her, and Casey dips her head down for a kiss. They kiss gently, lazily, lingering in it. Their hands wander up and down each other's sides, but no further.

They haven’t had much time alone before they hear the noise of approaching footsteps and pull back to see that some of the other students have finished the hunt and are coming out to lie in the grass. 

Casey lies back down next to Izzie and sighs. “I hope Quinn can come through on that distraction tonight.”

Izzie just hums a response next to her.

\-----------------

All in all, Casey decides that the second day of this campout has been even better than the first. It turned out that the small groups were reorganized on the second day and, although she and Izzie hadn’t been together, at least neither of them was in a group with Nate. The obstacle course was Casey’s favorite activity of the weekend, and she arrives back at the clearing with her adrenaline still pumping and muscles humming after the strenuous workout of running through tires, crawling under wire and through tunnels, and scaling the wall with the help of her teammates. As she looks up, she sees Izzie arrive off of another path with her group. Casey is relieved to see that she is laughing and chatting happily with her classmates, obviously way more relaxed than she had been yesterday. 

When Izzie reaches the spot Casey is standing, she immediately slings an arm around her waist and starts walking toward the fire pit where kids are gathering in anticipation of the cookout and bonfire planned for the evening.

“Ooh, Newton, you stink,” Izzie teases her as she runs her hand along Casey’s sweaty back and side.

“Hey, I thought you liked me all sweaty,” Casey teases back. “Anyway, I have no idea where to find showers at this place, so I guess you're stuck with me like this. Better learn to love me anyway.” She glances over at Izzie, and sees the dark haired girl smiling.

“You know I do,” Izzie says. “Just don’t be insulted if I hold my nose when I kiss you.”

“Never mind, don’t bother with that,” Casey says, eyeing the ever growing plume of smoke from the newly lit fire ahead of them. “I’ll just go stand in that smoke over there for a few minutes, and then I’ll be all woodsy and nature-sexy.” 

“Nature-sexy? Really?”

“Hey, I’m totally allowed to make up words. Especially if they make perfect sense, which that one obviously does. Woodsmoke plus grass plus tree sap from all of those branches that scratched me on the trails. I am the epitome of nature-sexy.”

“Hmm. Well, any kind of sexy Casey sounds good to me tonight.” Izzie says in a low voice, biting her lower lip as she stops and pulls Casey out from the line of kids heading toward the cookout and they end up partially hidden by one of the tents set up in the clearing.

Casey feels Izzie’s hand reach up to guide her face down just before she brings their lips together in a kiss. Casey’s takes a quick surprised breath in through her nose then responds to the kiss eagerly. They are a little away from the fire pit where most of their classmates are gathered into small clumps talking, kicking soccer balls, and watching the fire. Casey takes advantage of the semi-privacy to deepen the kiss. She lets her tongue reach gently into Izzie’s mouth, and Izzie groans and meets it with her own. Casey’s arm is around Izzie’s shoulders, pulling her up into the kiss while her lower arm is wrapped around Izzie’s waist to bring their bodies tight together. She can feel her heart rate speeding up and pleasure shoots down to her core when she feels Izzie’s nails dig into her back as she tries to pull herself even further into Casey.

They break off the kiss, both breathing hard, and back away enough to cool themselves down. They glance around, but apparently no one cares or has taken much notice of their quick detour. Casey leans down to Izzie’s ear and whispers, “To be continued...after I eat some food.” And on cue, Casey’s stomach rumbles loudly.

“OK. Good idea,” Izzie replies breathlessly, and the girls walk the rest of the way down to the already much larger bonfire.

After they each get a burger, they find a group of logs to sit on and hang out for a while chatting with Jen and Sophie and other kids that they has gotten to know on this trip. It seems like most of her classmates are actually pretty cool, now that she has decided to give them a chance. _Better not seem too happy when I get home, though,_ Casey thinks. _Wouldn’t want Elsa to know that she was right._

In fact, Casey is enjoying herself so much that she almost misses when Quinn comes over and asks Jen and Sophie if they want to come hang out in her tent to play card games. The girls agree, and Jen turns to Casey. “Hey, do you guys want to join us? I’m betting Quinn brought something fun to drink,” she asks.

Izzie quickly shakes her head and touches Casey’s arm. “No, I think I’m pretty wiped out after today, and I know Casey is. We’ll probably just hang around here for a little longer then turn in. Thanks, though.”

“OK. See you later, “ Jen grins and turns to join the small group of girls heading to Quinn’s tent.

When they are gone, Izzie grabs Casey’s hand and pulls her to her feet. She turns to the rest of the group they are sitting with. “I think Casey and I are going to go get some smores. See you guys later!” She says as she tugs Casey away.

“Yeah, bye!” Casey waves then turns to Izzie. “Are we really going to get s’mores? Because you know I love those.”

“No,” Izzie giggles. “Sometimes you have a one track mind, you know that?”

“More like a one track stomach,” Casey replies, a little disappointed with the lack of melted marshmallows and chocolate in her future, but then she remembers that she is about to crawl into a tent alone with her amazingly hot girlfriend who (by the looks of things) is really horny, and all thoughts of campfire treats leave her brain.

“I just don’t know how much time Quinn is actually going to be able to buy us,” Izzie says quietly, “and in case you have forgotten, we don’t exactly get that many chances to be alone.”

The girls’ tent is not far at all from the fire pit, in fact, Casey is now really regretting where they set it up. It is no more than 20 feet from a group of people sitting in a circle, one of them strumming on a guitar. _Wait, how did that kid get a guitar up here?_ Casey wonders, before she realizes that it is actually one of group leaders playing the guitar and that most of the other people around him are group leaders too. _Great_ , Casey thinks, and her stomach drops before she squeezes Izzie’s hand and stops her to point subtly toward the group.

“So, it looks like this might not work after all,” Casey says, disappointment obvious in her voice.

Izzie glances over then back at Casey and shrugs. “We can work with that,” she says in a voice that sounds almost nonchalant.

“Wait, what?” Casey replies.

“OK, so we don’t have much time, and we have to be super quiet,” Izzie whispers back. “There is no way I am going to let that stop me from getting you, in a tent, alone, when you are so cute and dishevelled and OK, I’m going to say it...nature-sexy.” Izzie’s eyes are roaming up and down Casey’s body and Casey can’t help blushing. Glad that it is dark so Izzie can’t see it. Izzie is looking at her so hungrily that Casey’s stomach flip flops and she feels her arousal start to grow.

“Well, OK, I guess we’re doing this then.” Casey replies in her own eager whisper and reaches around Izzie to unzip the tent.

The two girls crawl inside.

The roof of the tent is low enough that standing up (even kneeling) isn’t much of an option, but as soon as they are inside the tent, Izzie pushes Casey back onto the sleeping bags and crawls over her, she immediately ducks her head and starts biting and kissing Casey’s neck. Casey groans at how good it feels, but Izzie’s fingers come up to cover Casey’s mouth and she drags her mouth up to whisper in Casey’s ear. “Shhhhh.”

Casey bites her lip and sinks into the feeling of Izzie’s mouth on her neck and Izzie’s hand reaching up under her shirt to caress her breast through her bra.

“No time to take clothes off,” Izzie whispers again, and Casey nods her head in agreement. She is getting so aroused so quickly, she doesn’t want to take her time anyway. Izzie’s hand is massaging her breast and Casey can feel her fingernails scratching over the cloth covering her nipples.

Casey feels Izzie’s mouth leave her neck, and then she is back to kiss Casey again. The kiss is hard and deep and pretty sloppy, and Casey reaches up her hands to hold Izzie’s face in place. Casey’s tongue is exploring inside Izzie’s mouth, and both girl’s breathing is coming faster and faster.

Casey moves one of her hands from Izzie’s face and drags it down Izzie’s body until she is cupping between Izzie’s legs over her shorts. She lets her fingers trail up and down where she knows they are running along Izzie’s opening. Izzie grinds herself down onto Casey’s hand and sits back to allow Casey freer access to explore. Casey can feel through the cloth that Izzie is already wet, and she grins up at her girlfriend with raised eyebrows. 

“What?” Izzie says. “Do you think I was paying any attention to the conversation out there earlier tonight? I have been waiting for this all day. You should have seen how hopeless I was on the obstacle course.” She shrugs her shoulders a little but then leans back forward into Casey’s space. “I want you so bad, Casey.”

Casey quickly flips them over in the small space and kisses Izzie with all the desire she feels. Izzie’s lips are soft and pliable and Casey relishes the feel of them moving against her own. She pulls back briefly and Izzie opens her eyes so that they are staring at each other. Izzie is grinding against Casey’s hand.

“Please, Casey. Touch me.” she whimpers, and Casey brings a finger up to cover Izzie’s lips in a shushing motion, while at the same time sliding the other hand underneath the fabric of Izzie’s shorts and underwear until she is touching Izzie’s wet center. She immediately moves her fingers between the folds and starts circling Izzie’s clit. Izzie gasps and arches her back up into the feeling, and Casey takes advantage of the new angle to bring her fingers down and inside Izzie. She starts working them in and out. The sensation of Izzie’s tight wetness around her making her own arousal grow and she starts rubbing herself on Izzie’s thigh in the same rhythm she is pumping her fingers into her girlfriend.

“Wait, wait, Casey.” She hears the smaller girls’ voice all of a sudden, and Casey immediately stills her fingers and starts to pull them out. Izzie puts a hand over hers to stop her, but then puts her other hand up to her mouth to tell Casey to stay silent. The two girls hear footsteps coming closer to the tent and the voices of a few of their classmates pass by right outside of their tent. They hear a zipper of another nearby tent open up.

Izzie bites her lip and the two look at each other. Casey has no idea how much time they have before Jen and Sophie come back, but her fingers are still inside of her girlfriend and the throbbing between her own legs hasn’t gone anywhere. She looks at Izzie and she can tell the other girl has no intention of stopping either. Izzie reaches up Casey’s face and pulls her into a kiss, then she shifts their bodies, so they are lying almost side by side. The move takes the pressure off of Casey’s core and she misses the feeling immediately, but then she feels Izzie’s hand slipping inside of her shorts and all of a sudden the other girls fingers are there between her legs. 

Izzie’s fingers slide down and plunge into her and the pleasure shoots up through Casey’s torso and down her legs. She looks into her girlfriend’s face, brown eyes connecting as they both start to move their fingers in and out of each other at the same time. Casey tries to match Izzie’s rhythm, but it is hard to concentrate. It feels amazing-- Izzie around her fingers and inside of her at the same time. They both start pumping harder and faster, in and out, and breaths are coming rough and hard. With their shorts and underwear still on, their hands are trapped tight to each other and every in and out of their fingers drags friction over their sensitive clits. Casey feels her own climax building quickly. Her hips are starting to shake as she tightens around Izzie’s fingers. Almost in response she feels Izzie clenching around her own fingers. Casey forces her focus onto her girlfriend and she pumps her fingers in once, twice more, dragging and pressing them along her inside lining. The dark hair girl suddenly thrusts her hips forward, arching her back and Casey's hand is clamped tight between Izzie’s thighs as the girl shakes hard with her orgasm. Watching and feeling her girlfriend come around her sends Casey's arousal higher than ever, and suddenly she feels Izzie’s fingers curling inside of her and they hit some spot that causes pleasure to jolt through her like fire. Her whole body spasms in response. Casey can feel Izzie's fingers inside of her, stroking the spot again and again. Her orgasm is building in her lower abdomen. She has no control of her body as her eyes slam shut and she sees sparks under her eyelids. Two more strokes of Izzie's fingers and Casey feels the flood of release wash over her. She comes hard on Izzie’s hand, her muscles tightening into knots then flying loose again. She rides the feelings of pleasure and adrenaline as they course through her, and she comes down from the high.

Casey opens her eyes to see Izzie’s sparkling brown ones looking directly at her. Her breathing is starting to slow down and her body is all of a sudden completely exhausted. She slowly slides her fingers out from inside of Izzie, and her hand out from her shorts and underwear. She feels Izzie’s hand do the same, and then she pulls her girlfriend toward her, wrapping her arm around the smaller, dark haired girl's shoulders in the dark tent. She relaxes into the comfortable silence around them. 

“Hey,” she says eventually, breaking the silence.

“Hey,” Izzie replies quietly.

“So, yeah, that was amazing,” she whispers quietly.

“Yeah, it was,” she hears Izzie reply.

“I love you so much, Izzie.” Casey tries to convey the immensity of what she feels for this girl in her voice.

Izzie turns her head so she is looking up at Casey. “I know. I love you too.” She smiles and Casey can’t really believe how lucky she feels to be where she is right now.

“So, camping is, like, one of my favorite things ever now.” Casey adds with a little smirk. “Do you think Elsa would be game for me setting up a tent in our backyard at home? I can say I just really loved hearing so much nature while I sleep.”

Izzie just chuckles as she lays her head back on Casey’s chest, “It’s worth a try.”

“Yeah.” Casey sighs.

The sound of approaching footsteps makes the girls quiet down, and then someone is opening the zipper on their tent door.

Jen and Sophie both practically fall into the tent, giggling a little, the scent of alcohol obvious in the air.

“Oh my god, you guys,” Sophie slurs. “You just missed so much fun.”

Casey and Izzie exchange a look in the near dark, then smile at their teammates. All four girls crawl into their sleeping bags. 

Tomorrow they head back home, and next week school starts. Casey has one more year of high school left, and now she has some new friends and an amazing girlfriend to share it with. She sighs and shuts her eyes, letting the sounds of the nature outside and the other girls' breathing lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this story up! Sick kids (and a sick me) delayed it, but here is it. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
